Desire
by Elephantastiic
Summary: "You know how to tease. You can turn any man on with a simple smile but shatter their egos with a single 'no'."/"I considered myself lucky. I have to admit, though, I regret letting you leave with Elliot. We could've had some serious fun that night."
1. It's an Art Form, Really

**Let me start out by saying, this story is not going to appeal to everyone. This is partly AU and is mostly an Olivia/Other pairing. There is mature content. If any of this angers you or dissatisfies you, that sucks because I'm not taking this down.**

**For those of you who decided to stick around, I will try not to disappoint. **

**This all began on Twitter (Elephantastiic). Lately, I've been interested in pairings other than E/O, mostly pairing Olivia up with someone who is not Elliot. Before you light your torches and sharpen your pitchforks, I'm still an E/O shipper. Anyway, I was listing off random people to ship Olivia with and eventually got to Jeffrey Dean Morgan (William Gallagher from "P.S. I Love You", Edward Blake/The Comedian from "Watchmen", and Denny Duquette from "Grey's Anatomy"). Lauren (IRANT_) and I both agreed that this would be a hot ship and voila! The story you are about to read was created. **

**Special thanks to Lauren, Christina, and Kezia for just being awesome. **

**P.S. If you don't know what Jeffrey Dean Morgan looks like, Google him. You haven't jizzed until you've seen this man.**

**Enough of me, let's get on with it! I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>She didn't believe in serendipity until today. She had her doubts. She had her questions – her ifs, ands, or buts, about the whole notion of fate. There were times when she thought fate was just something that people made up to give them false hope. There were moments when she just thought the whole belief was bullshit. Something that would not and could not happen to her. She knew better to believe in that garbage.<p>

That is, until they ran into each other. One look at Jeffrey and she remembers. He makes her remember something that she forced herself to forget. That evening at that party. His party. The occasional glances. Their choice to mingle in more ways than just one. Then, their choice to end the night in his bedroom.

She should've seen it coming.

Three months ago, she should've seen it coming.

When he pulled her away while nobody was looking. While he was on top of her and her shirt was unbuttoned in such haste, such rush that only a few in the middle remained untouched and his lips on her neck sent a torrent of heat through her body and a rush of arousal between her legs. When his hand was underneath her shirt, palming her breast from outside of her bra. Once Elliot was pounding on the other side of the door, asking where she was.

When she had to fumble with her clothing and pretend she was just using the bathroom. She left with a quick goodbye.

She never regretted what she did with him nor did she tell anybody what she did with him. How he made her sweat, made her moan his name countless times, made her crave him long after they said goodbye. She never regretted continuously fantasizing about him whenever she was extremely aroused.

She should've seen it coming.

It didn't hit her until she finds herself sitting in the semi-crowded bar, looking into the eyes of the familiar stranger that has touched her in all the right places. Sitting across of the man whom she's kept her secret since that heated night.

Her dirty little secret.

Jeffrey strolls over to her, with a glass of scotch in one hand, and leans on the bar.

"Hey, Liv," he says, "Long time no see." His long sleeve shirt clings to every detail on his body, and his leather jacket hangs off his forearm. His smile is crooked – just the way she likes it.

"Y-Yeah," Olivia falters, "How have you been?"

He shrugs, "Not bad, but a lot better now." His smile grows and her heart picks up speed.

No.

He's flirting.

She can't fall. She won't fall.

Olivia forces a scoff, "Don't." She takes a big sip out of the short, clear, glass and stares down into it. She hopes if she pays enough attention to the, now empty, glass then he'll go away.

He doesn't. He looks at her with that infamous smile on his face.

"What?" He chuckles.

He's enjoying this. She doesn't even have to look at that handsomely stupid grin to know he's amused.

"So you're just going to stop talking to me? Just like that?" Jeffrey laughs a little but his tone isn't offended, disappointed, upset, or angry, "Don't be that way, Olivia."

She chuckles with disbelief and shakes her head.

"Will you talk to me if I buy you another drink?" He signals the bartender to refill her glass.

When a refreshed glass is settled in front of her, she stares down at it. She hesitates. She hesitates like a damn dog would when it's unsure. Every single part of her body encourages her to take the drink.

She brings the glass to her lips. The alcoholic liquid runs down her throat smoothly.

"There we go. Now we're getting somewhere." There's a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Thanks," she says with a small smile.

"You're welcome." He situates himself on the empty barstool next to her, "You're an interesting woman, Olivia. I've always liked that about you."

She doesn't say anything but the small curve in her eyebrow tells him she's interested.

"You know how to tease. You can turn any man on with a simple smile but shatter their egos with a single 'no'." For the first time since he approached her, he sips from his glass, "I considered myself lucky. I have to admit, though, I regret letting you leave with Elliot. We could've had some serious fun that night."

His voice. That deep, rough, seductive sound that comes out of his mouth and sends chills down her spine.

She doesn't want to show how much he's turning her on right now with such little effort. The erotic images play over and over again in her head. It could be the drinks she's had but it's most likely the way he gets her heart pulsating by just talking to her or the way she thinks her dirtiest thoughts when he's around.

She looks at him out the corner of her eye and her lips tug into a small smile.

He leans forwards and rests his hand on her thigh. She closes her eyes, expecting a kiss, but his lips are next to her ear.

He pushes back a lock of her hair, "Let's get out of here, Liv." His cologne infiltrates her nose as he moves closer, "Let me show you everything you missed that night."

Her lower lip gets caught in between her teeth and she emits a sigh as she succumbs to him.

xxxxxxx

Her back slams against the front door, her arms are draped around his neck, her lips connect with his. The fusion of thrill and liquor rushes through her veins. He fumbles with his keys, concentrating more on kissing her than actually getting inside. After missing the lock a few times, he eventually gets the door open. She supports herself while she hooks her legs around his waist. With his hands securely under her, he lifts her and carries her inside. Her hands cup his jaw and her hair curtains the side of her face while she kisses him. The taste of his scotch is still strong on his lips.

Only a few steps in and her feet meet the floor with her jacket discarded somewhere along the way.

He takes both of her wrists in one of his hands and pins them over her head. He's the first to break the kiss. Her eyes are animalistic, her bangs hang messily over one eye, and she breathes slowly through her teeth. Jeffrey uses his other hand to unbutton her jeans and slip them off of her. She eagerly complies and kicks them across the room.

A low moan escapes Olivia when she feels his concealed erection press against her bare skin. His cock begs for her attention behind his dark colored jeans.

"Feel how hard I am for you, Olivia," he growls.

He releases his grip, pulls off her shirt, and tugs at the band of her thong, "Spread your legs," he demands. She obeys and widens her stance. Her eyes follow as he leaves a trail of kisses down her abdomen. He rips off her underwear and leaves it at her ankles. Olivia steps out of it and kicks it off. In an instant, he immerses himself in her. He starts out slow. His tongue carefully savors her flavor.

She tastes so good. So pure. It triggers something inside of him. A new addiction.

Olivia releases a small whimper and she grips onto the edge of the tiny end table. Her eyes flutter to a close while many profanities escape her in a whisper. He circles her clit in rapid motions, his hands run up and down her legs, and his moans give off a tiny vibration that helps get her off.

"Holy shit," She exhales, "Jeff, don't stop."

Without any warning or any demand, he goes faster. He eats her in a greedy manner while his thumb circles her clit. Moans escape her consecutively, different octaves, different lengths, but they don't stop.

She leans against the wall, still encouraging him to go on. Her fingers stumble with her bra while she tries to take it off. She finally rids her last article of clothing and sends it away. By then, she can feel her orgasm start to build. It grows rapidly.

"Jesus Christ, Jeff!" She screams as she breaks around his active tongue. Her legs shake and give out. She falls onto him, still out of breath from her climax but not willing to stop.

She straddles him. Small beads of sweat adorn her body – he can only see from the small light beaming through his window. He watches her dark figure unbutton his shirt and adorn his neck and chest with slow, seductive, kisses.

Oh, how he aches for her body.

"You have been so good to me," she says in between kisses, "Let me return the favor."

She reaches behind and removes his belt. Then, she unbuttons his jeans and eagerly takes him in her hand. He handles her breasts while she strokes him gently. Her soft touch makes him jerk against her palm. Jeffrey emits throaty groans as he watches her work her magic.

He pulls her towards him and kisses her longingly.

"Condom?" She breathes.

"Wallet. Back pocket."

Olivia wastes no time in retrieving it and putting it on. She pushes the rest of his clothing away and positions herself over him. A sultry smile stretches across her face when she begins to fuck him.

Slowly at first.

"God, you feel so good," Jeffrey tells her. He holds onto her hips while she rides him in a rhythm that is pure euphoria.

Her knees push further into the floor while he pushes into her. She tilts her head back and releases a moan out in the open. Olivia leans forward and kisses him, knowing they would both climax very soon.

She remembers.

She remembers the night at his party.

His bedroom.

His touch.

She remembers it all.

Olivia lets out a few whimpers before she reaches her second orgasm.

"Shit, Olivia. Shit! Shit! Shit!" She feels him pulsate against her and he spills into the thin rubber.

Bliss.

Their muscles relax and the cool air makes its way to them. Her hair sticks to her flushed face and her eyes are locked on him.

"You are amazing, Olivia Benson," Jeffrey says and kisses her.

A pleasant hum is her only response.

"Stay the night," he encourages. It's dark but she can still see that crooked smile on his face.

That handsomely stupid, lopsided, grin.

She gives him a small smile and kisses him again.

She should've seen it coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! You made it through the first chapter! Hate it? Like it? Love it? You know what to do!<strong>


	2. Frisky

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, guys! He's such a heartthrob, isn't he? And, for those of you who thought it was a one-shot, well, surprise! :D Okay, onward. **

* * *

><p>She hums contentedly into the cream colored pillow while he adorns her shoulders with soft kisses. His hands journey up the curvature of her spine and down the side of her waist.<p>

Better than any alarm clock.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he murmurs against her skin.

In haste, she returns the greeting and gets out of bed. He watches her while she gathers her clothes and begins to dress herself.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Work," she replies with a sad smile.

"Oh." He brightens a little, which makes Olivia a little confused, "Next time you come back, I have big plans for you." His voice turns into a tone that's deep and seductive.

She can't, it'll be way too fantastic.

Olivia exhales deeply and turns back to him, "Jeffrey, I don't think-"

"Don't say it."

"I just…you're Elliot's close friend. I don't know how he'd feel if this happened, if we happened."

Jeffrey smiles softly, "Then Elliot doesn't have to know. This can be our secret." She looks at him for a few seconds and smiles weakly. "Come back to bed." He motions for her to come back over to him. With her clothes bundled up in her hands, she takes her previous spot on the silky sheets.

A few minutes late to work won't hurt.

She lets her clothes fall into a pile on the edge of the bed while she straddles him. His hands send sparks up her spine when he runs them up and down her bare back. She gazes down and studies him. What is it about this man that makes her so vulnerable, so inflamed, that she just wants to skip work and ravish him? He reaches behind her head, embeds his fingers in her hair, and kisses her gently.

She's the first to break the kiss.

"I can't. I'm sorry," she whispers and grabs her things. She knows he's watching her dress, she knows he's ready to try and convince her to stay but she has to leave before she does. She has to leave before she crawls back in bed with him.

He makes her lose all control of herself.

He makes her weak.

He makes her wet without having to be there.

And just like last time, she's going to leave, wanting more of him.

He knows he can't stop her. His body is begging him to get his ass out of that bed and keep her from leaving.

Instead, he watches her only throw on her shirt, jeans, and shoes, stuff everything else in her bag, and leave.

xxxxxxx

She was tired and she thought about how good it'd feel to sleep in her own bed when she got home from work. She thought about how much better it'd feel if she was in bed with Jeffrey, holding him, feeling him.

Fucking him.

Olivia pushes the thoughts to the back of her mind when Elliot tells her about a restaurant he discovered in Times Square. He asked her, despite his full knowledge of her fatigue, if she wanted to join him tonight while he explores this discovery. Despite her own full knowledge of her fatigue, she agrees.

She accompanies him to a dimly lit, comfortable, bar that is decorated with leather furniture and candles. Smooth jazz plays overhead while the customers engross themselves with their own indistinct conversations. The two are settled in a booth in the back corner of the lounge, with a seductive smelling candle separating them. Elliot sits across Olivia, discussing something about his children. Olivia, too tired to focus on what he's saying, tries to listen.

"Rough day or am I just boring you?" Elliot asks after catching her yawning for the fifth time in seven minutes.

"Neither, why?" Olivia responds. She looks at a wine list and then flags down their waiter.

He looks at her suspiciously while she orders a glass of Merlot.

"I'm fine, El," she insists when she catches his glance.

He looks at her for a few seconds and opens his mouth to say something. It only turns into a smile when he sees a much anticipated individual approach their table.

"Room for one more?" Questions the husky voice.

She freezes, her heartbeat increases and her eyes widen. Luckily for her, Elliot doesn't notice the obvious shock Olivia encounters when she hears a voice that was uttering her name while she gave him the most ultimate type of pleasure. That same voice that whispered everything she wanted to hear while he fucked her senseless.

The voice of her secret.

"Olivia, you remember Jeffrey, right?" Elliot asks.

Yes, she remembers him very well.

"Nice to see you again, Olivia," Jeffrey says as he slides in next to her.

"Yeah, you too."

Where the hell is that wine?

"Sorry, Liv. I should've told you that I invited Jeffrey. Last minute stuff, you know?"

Olivia nods in response, too busy inhaling Jeffrey's intoxicating aroma to say anything sensible.

"You don't mind, do you?" Elliot asks.

"No, not at all." Olivia forces a smile.

Elliot excuses himself and stands up. When she realizes she's now sitting alone with Jeffrey, a sensation of fury enters her. Olivia doesn't speak to him. She pretends like he's not there when, in reality, she wants to tell him everything she wants him to do to her.

She doesn't say anything, so he does.

"I have to see you again Olivia. Fuck what Elliot will think. I need you."

Olivia blinks and then looks over at him.

He pulls out a pen and the napkin that was underneath his empty water glass. He hurriedly scribbles down something and hands it to her. She studies the address he has given her. When she's finished, she looks at him.

She shouldn't. She really shouldn't.

Olivia folds the paper and tucks it away for later.

The lust grows in his eyes when he looks into hers.

"God, I just want to-" He stops when he notices Elliot close to the table.

Soon after Elliot sits down, a glass of blood red liquid is placed in front of her followed by a bottle of Guinness and a glass filled with Jack & Coke. She sits there and waits before she sips it, she doesn't want it to be obvious that she's desperate for this drink.

She takes the glass by the stem and brings it to her lips.

"I met someone last night," Jeffrey tells Elliot.

Slowly, his hand brushes against Olivia's knee. His fingers journey underneath the fabric of her dress. When she feels him caress her thigh, she chokes on her wine.

"Liv, you okay?" Elliot asks with his eyebrows corrugated.

"Yeah," she exhales and shifts a little, "It just…it went down the wrong way."

Although, his hand is going the right way.

Elliot nods and turns back to Jeffrey, "It's about time. Where were you?"

Between her clouded thoughts, her flood of arousal between her legs, and Jeffrey's hand, she clearly remembers telling Elliot the name of the bar she went to last night. A twinge of worry pierces through her and she hopes he won't give away the skeleton in the closet.

"Does that part even matter?" He replies through a half smile, "She was perfect."

His finger bends around the band of her panties. She moves a little to let him bring them down. He's successful until he gets back to her knees.

"Was? What happened?"

Olivia tries to be interested in the conversation, while at the same time, tries not to whimper when she feels Jeffrey's fingers between her thighs. Her heart is pounding and she can't think of anything else other than fucking this man right here on the table, in front of everyone.

"The next morning, she said she didn't want to see me. Why? I don't know. I don't think that'll be the end of her, though."

"Yeah? How so?"

"Just a feeling."

She spreads her legs, just a little. His fingers tease her while he calmly talks to Elliot.

How can he be like this? How can he be so relaxed while she's about to explode?

Her panties slide down to her ankle. He notices and pretends to have dropped something. She watches him take them in his hand and store them in is pocket.

He gives her a reason to go to his house after dinner.

His hand doesn't return back between her legs although the sensation still lingers. She's frantic when she looks over at him, wanting more of that bliss he gives her. He's finishing up his conversation with Elliot while he sips the last of his drink.

"I should be going. I'm expecting someone soon," Jeffrey says and stands.

"Another woman?" Elliot teases.

He laughs, "My secret."

They share another laugh and Jeffrey is out of her sight. She watches his back as he saunters out of the restaurant, knowing she wants to follow, knowing he left her good and wet before he took his leave.

He can't do this.

He can't leave her like this.

Pulsating.

Yearning.

Needing.

"Want me to take you home?" Elliot's question breaks her trance.

"Uh, no thanks," Olivia tries not to stumble on her words, "There's something I have to do before I go home."

"Alright, I'll drive you."

Irritation begins to bubble inside of her.

"No, Elliot. I'll take a cab, it's fine."

If she had complete control over her thoughts, she'd apologize for snapping at him.

If she had complete control, she wouldn't have snapped at him in the first place.

Elliot hides his shock, his disappointment, and his confusion.

"Alright," he says plainly, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

She runs her fingers through her hair as they stand. She exhales deeply - ready to follow the path Jeffrey left her.

"Thank you," she says, "For tonight. It was very nice."

"Yeah, no problem," Elliot says slowly. He's trying to figure her out; he's trying to find out what went on tonight that made her this frazzled.

Out of being polite, Olivia and Elliot leave together. As soon as they say goodbye, Olivia hails the first cab she sees.

He watches her get into the cab, still concerned about how she's acting – frustrated, irritated, rushed. He worries a little; he's tempted to follow her.

He can hear her telling him how she's a big girl, how she can take care of herself and she doesn't need a babysitter. A deep breath passes his lips as he gets into the car.

xxxxxxx

The cab pulls to a stop in front of the large brownstone. She pulls out the first large bill she sees and hands it to the cab, refusing to wait for the change. The arousal floods through her every time she thinks about him; about everything he's going to do to her.

Everything she's going to do to him.

It was a waste of time to even think, for a second, that she could walk out of his bedroom without a mark on her. That, this time, she would not experience this hunger for him like she did last time.

If there was ever a moment when she couldn't be any more mistaken, now is the time.

Her heels click against the stone steps as she approaches the wooden door with the golden knocker and a matching doorbell.

She rings the doorbell.

Before the chime can completely fade away, she hears him.

"It's open," he tells her.

She walks in and sees him sitting there with a book in his hand. He looks up at her and closes the novel. His eyes travel up and down her body as if she had gotten more alluring over the past twenty minutes.

She drops her purse and gives him a look.

He catches on.

"Come here." His pants are undone and his throbbing manhood is at full attention.

And she does.


	3. Classically Dirty

One swift motion is all it takes.

Every magazine, every paper, and every book that was once on the dining room table has been pushed to the floor. Olivia releases a small cry of pain when her back collides with the glossy wood but the pain quickly vanishes when she feels Jeffrey's lips brush the base of her neck. Her nails dig into the flesh on his back while his fingers slowly work their magic between her legs.

"I've been waiting all night for you, to fuck you, to make you scream my name. I'm addicted to you, Olivia and I don't want that to change."

"God, J," she exhales.

"Tell me, Liv." His lips graze the shape of her ear, "Tell me I make you as crazy as you make me."

She doesn't answer but instead grabs his head, pushes his mouth against hers and their tongues fight for dominance.

His fingers push further inside of her. Her eyes close, her mouth opens to exhale but nothing comes out, and her back arches. Her nails push deeper into his shoulder blades and he groans in slight discomfort while they create a light trail of blood.

She stops when she hears a beep coming from his kitchen. She looks at him with the question written all over her face.

"Remember when I said that I had big plans for you?" He winks and climbs off of her.

She pushes herself onto her elbows and watches him disappear. She looks over at her dress in a pile by his reading chair, her bra is falling off her shoulders, and her shoes are still securely fastened on her feet.

"Yeah, but I didn't think-"

"Take off your bra," he tells her.

"What are you-" She peers into the kitchen - his back is turned to her.

"Do you trust me?" He looks over his shoulder.

She looks at him, "Yes."

"Then take off your bra."

The fabric slides down her arms and onto the chair. Jeffrey appears in the doorway with a small bowl in his hands.

He takes her hand in his and slowly pours the contents of the bowl on her wrist. When the creamy, dark brown, liquid touches her wrist, she sharply draws in her breath.

"Too hot?" He asks with concern. He proceeds to bring her wrist to his lips and remove the chocolate from her skin. The tingle of pain becomes a tingle of pleasure. Olivia closes her eyes and smiles.

"No, it's perfect," she whispers.

"On your stomach."

She turns over and feels him join her on the table. She feels him leave a chain of kisses up her back, stopping at her shoulder.

"Just relax," he murmurs into her ear.

Olivia loosens her muscles and rests her chin on her folded arms. Heat rushes through her body when she feels the lush chocolate run down her spine. In one slow gesture, Jeffrey clears it off her flesh.

"Oh, Jesus, Jeffrey."

"Liv, the windows are open, my neighbors might hear."

"I don't care, it's just so good."

A throaty chuckle escapes him as he leans over her shoulder and kisses her neck.

"I want you to fuck me. Now."

"God, you taste so good," he exhales.

He continues his teasing and she lets out a moan while squirming beneath him. She sucks in her lower lip when she feels him slowly pass his tongue over the warm chocolate that lines her spine.

"J, I need you to fuck me."

He smiles and his fingers return to the warmth in the middle of her thighs. He slowly probes - a tickling tease, and Olivia shudders. He slides his fingers to her clit and rubs it the way she loves.

"Let's go then," he suggests in a soft tone. She watches him climb off the table and disappear upstairs.

xxxxxx

"Shit!" Olivia cries when she feels him enter her, slowly at first. He likes to make sure that she feels every inch of him. Her back arches, her eyes glazes over, and her hands grip the sheets so tight that her knuckles turn white.

He throws her leg over his shoulder and increases his pace.

"I love it when you fuck me like that," Olivia exhales, "Right there."

Her voice is the sexiest of sounds. His climax builds up more and more with every word, every moan, and every breath that comes out of her mouth.

"Fuck!" She screams and bites down on her lip while a wave of euphoria washes over her.

It's loud, it's intense, and it's everything he needs to reach his own orgasm. He steadily pulls out of her, making her body jerk with every movement. He watches her jolt as the leftover pleasure shocks her. He looks into her eyes and smiles when she tells him how much she enjoyed it and how amazing it was.

He leans down and kisses her.

"You are so fucking perfect," Jeffrey says to Olivia between each kiss. He pauses and kisses her neck. Something about his words triggers something inside of her. She doesn't say anything, hoping the feeling would pass. He glances down and looks at her. Her brown eyes are full of some sort of emotion he can't decipher. Jeffrey laughs and shakes his head, then leans down to kiss her once again.

"Stay the night and I'll make you breakfast in the morning," he tells her while he kisses her cheek.

Olivia furrows her eyebrows, "How about I just call you?"

He looks at her, "Is something wrong?"

She smiles warmly, "No, no. Everything was fantastic." She kisses him, "I just…I just can't stay tonight."

"Alright," he says and moves over so she can sit up.

Olivia sits on the edge of her bed and looks over her shoulder at him. He's has a concerned look on his face so she smiles.

"Thanks," she purrs.

He grins, grasps her hand and pulls her toward him. He sends a strong spark up her spine when he kisses her. She doesn't want to leave, she doesn't have to leave, but she doesn't want him to think that there's something more.

He openly watches her disappear from his bedroom. In a matter of minutes, she reappears in his doorway, dressed in that sultry black dress he couldn't wait to take off last night.

"Underwear?" She asks.

A grin crawls across his face, "If I don't tell you, will you stay until I do?"

She raises her eyebrow.

"Coat pocket." He gestures towards his sport coat that's spread out on the armchair in the corner.

Olivia smiles and collects the lingerie from his pocket.

"Do you need a ride home?"

Olivia chuckles, "If you take me home, I'd never make it to work tomorrow."

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing."

"I'll grab a taxi. Goodnight, J."

"Hey, want me to take care of your wrist for you?" He's smiling. She can tell.

"No thanks," she replies as she descends down the stairs. She hears his footsteps while she grabs her purse by the front door.

"You sure?" He asks. She turns around and sees him standing at the top of the stairs.

Just like she predicted, he's smiling down at her with that calm, cool, and collected look on his face that makes her melt every time. He secures the blue towel that's wrapped around his waist while he waits for her answer.

She smirks, "Make it quick." She lets her purse fall at the foot of the stairs and she walks up the stairs and follows him into the bathroom.

She sits on the counter and watches as he carefully presses a cold washcloth on her skin. It might be a little late for this, but she doesn't protest.

"You know, I could do this by myself. I know how," she tells him.

"I know that but I think I do it a little differently," he replies while he filters the excess water from the rag.

She lifts her eyebrow with interest and smirks. He leans forward and kisses her with both of his palms pressed on either side of her against the marble counter. She doesn't object, despite the need to go home. Instead, she deepens the kiss. She cups his face in her hands and forgets everything. She only focuses on his soft lips, warm skin, and electric touch. He pushes up the skirt of her dress and runs his hands along her thighs. She releases one soft moan into the kiss and she begins to part her legs.

"Want me to start a shower?" He asks.

Then it hits her.

Reality hits her.

"I have to go," she says against his lips.

"Blow off work and stay here." Jeffrey looks at her, "I'll even write you a doctor's note," he teases.

"No," she says with a final kiss and stands, "I'll call you tomorrow."

Without another word, she saunters out of his house with a small smile on her face.

When she exits his house, she can feel the crisp dawn air caress her cheek and she reminds herself to grab a cup of coffee before she goes to work.

A large cup of coffee.


	4. Focus

**Special thanks to Kezia for helping me with this chapter and Lauren for reading it.**

* * *

><p>Everything she looks at becomes a blur and it's not because she's tired.<p>

She tries to focus on the case in front of her, on the file that she's supposed to fill Elliot in on when he gets here. She can't though. Her skin still tingles from where Jeffrey touched her. The soft flesh burns to be caressed again and it makes everything else inadequate. With her fingers embedded in her hair, Olivia closes her eyes for a few seconds and takes some steady breaths. She opens her eyes and the first thought is to call Jeffrey and have him make her feel better. Every single event of the previous night replays in her head like the perfect movie. The chill from his glass table is still fresh on her back. Her gaze travels down to her wrist. The red mark from the sweet chocolate evokes the memory of the heat he gave her that night. Her breathing becomes heavier and it overpowers every other sound in the room. This is not like her. This is not like her at all.

She takes her lower lip between her teeth and bites down gently. She reads the first few lines of the file and is successful until she gets an unwanted phone call. She responds in a cold, harsh tone. She's grouchy. She's grouchy because she's horny and she's horny because she doesn't have Jeffrey. Her focus is broken and her mind sticks to the arousal between her legs. She bites down on her lip a little harder and her fingers lightly trace the fabric of her sleeve. Olivia reclines on the couch, her folder resting on her stomach. Her fingertips tickle her skin over the black velour. She hears her own heartbeat pick up speed as her fingers dance around the waistband.

Olivia reaches over and checks her phone to see if Elliot has called to say he was on his way over. Nothing. These stirrings in her body had been putting her on the edge since she sat down this morning. However, she told herself she would get work done before anything else. But she needs to find a release. She has to.

Olivia jumps when she hears her phone ring, "Hello?" She sighs into the phone.

"Hey Liv. You okay?" Says the concerned voice on the other end.

Her eyebrows come together and she stares down at her folder as if she had just snapped out of a dream but she knows it sure as hell wasn't a dream. The ache is still there and her hand is still on her thigh. "Y-Yeah," she chokes out. Her stammered response and labored breathing doesn't give him much reassurance.

"I'm just leaving the house. You know, if something's bothering you, then we can talk about that instead." He's noticed that she's been acting weird for the past few days and it's only been getting worse.

"I'm fine," she exhales while her fingers run through her hair.

"Liv-."

"Elliot, I'm okay." She quickly interrupts, "I might just be tired or something. I'll be fine, alright?" A few seconds later, they both hang up.

Olivia stands and sets the information she failed to read successfully on the coffee table. Her mind still races with an infinite number of thoughts and images while turns on her stereo and takes in the relaxing music.. After closing the blinds in her window, she rushes to her kitchen drawer and pulls out a box of matches. She lights a few candles and releases a breath of satisfaction when she notices the couch waiting for her. She lies back, taking in as much comfort the plush sofa had to offer - which isn't much but she was to distracted to notice anything else.

Her fingers take another journey through her hair and she rests her arm over her closed eyes. Sleep won't make it go away. The feeling is too strong to even let her fall asleep. The room is silent, but slowly the faded sounds of his husky play in her head. It's as if he is right there, next to her. All the dirty things he's said to her are as clear as day to her and her heart begins to race again.

_You're alone now, Olivia. _She hears him say to her. It's her imagination and she knows it is but it sounds so real.

_I want to see how naughty you really are. _

Slowly, her hand runs over her breast. She pushes past the cotton obstacle and takes in the sexy fabric that is her bra. She feels the firmness and takes in the perfect shape. He's told her that he likes her breasts. He says they're her best quality. Though, he's said he likes everything about her body. She's perfect. Her nipple becomes stiff underneath her palm and she gently takes it in between her fingers. A soft exhale passes her lips when she gives it a light squeeze and then a faint moan when she does it a little harder. Quickly, she unbuttons her shirt and lets the loose material fall lazily. Her hand travels down her smooth, flat, stomach and stop when she feels her fingertips tease the elastic on her underwear. She goes further and she lightly presses on her clit over the satin. The extreme surge rushes through her body and she eagerly pushes past the cloth to access what she's been waiting all day for.

_God, Liv. You're amazing._

A smile plays on her lips and she imagines him standing there, half naked and watching her tease him so well. Slowly, she slides in one finger and then a second one with very little effort. She wishes he could know how wet she is for him right now. Her movements started out quick and then slowed down as she closed her legs a little. A rush of ecstasy invades her, causing her to release a lusty moan. She returns back to her clit, rubbing vigorously and then slows down once she feels her climax beginning to grow. Her heart is pounding, her breathing is erratic, and she's paid too much attention to Jeffrey's imaginary voice in her head to know how loud she's been.

_Cum for me, Olivia. Scream for me._

She goes faster. It's like a fire that's out of control. Her legs are wide open now and she can feel her back arching, her hips rising off the couch. The all too familiar sensation of an imminent orgasm begins to spread all across her body and eventually a wave of euphoria takes over. Nothing else seems to matter.

She's in the midst of her powerful climax when her phone begins to ring. She ignores it. She refuses to let this wonderful bliss escape her. It takes a few minutes for her to open her eyes and slowly slide her hand out of her pants. She's positive she can go back to that wonderful nirvana with almost no effort but she glances at the Manila folder and remembers Elliot. In a matter of seconds, she's on her feet and in her shower. Quickly, she tries to rid herself of her previous activity but in minutes, she can hear the faint knocking on her door.

"It's open, El," she says from her bathroom, hoping he'd be able to hear her.

Elliot opens the door to a dark living room. Candles are lit and a soft melody plays from the stereo. He hears the shower running in the background and his heart races just a little. Olivia didn't mention that she was having any other company over so what was all this? He slowly walks around the room and inspects everything closely.

"I'll be right there," Olivia says and he catches a glimpse of her scurrying across her bedroom in her towel.

He becomes skeptical. Was there someone over here before him?

"I called you to tell I was downstairs but your neighbor let me in. Were you busy or something?"

"Not really, no. I guess I didn't hear my phone." She comes out of the room and instantly she's hit with the scenario she's created before his arrival. Her cheeks are stained with a rosy blush and she quickly blows out the candles and turns off the music as if he didn't already see it.

Elliot looks around and nods, "Okay," he says, unconvinced.

The two sit down and begin discussing the contents that were in the barely touched folder. The faded scent from Olivia's candles lightly enters Elliot's nose. The scent is alluring; he inhales again - a little deeper this time. The fresh aroma from her recent shower makes him crave something. He occasionally nods as he tries to listen at what she says and when he gets the chance, he'll put in his opinion about something that surprisingly is relevant but nothing can overpower this new hunger. This goes on for a little while until Olivia's phone rings. He gets a glimpse at the name.

_Jeffrey._

Jeffrey? It's the not the same one. It couldn't be. It's not. Elliot carefully listens to her conversation without making it so obvious.

"I'm with my partner right now, I'm a little-" She gets up and goes over to the window. Her voice lowers, "Really? Right now? I mean just finished up - I guess I can try." The light from the moon's rays illuminates her face. The growing smile on her face tells Elliot it's something exciting.

"I'll see what I can do," she finally says and hangs up after a quick goodbye. She turns to Elliot and opens her mouth to say something but he beats her to it, "I've gotta go. I forgot I had to pick something up before the place closes."

"Okay," Olivia replies and says nothing more. She doesn't even comment on the pathetic excuse he just pulled out of his ass. She walks him to the door, says goodbye, and returns to her apartment. In a matter of minutes, she's out the door again.

Elliot watches her walk off, tempted to follow her but knows that would be ridiculous. He drives off, but the curiosity burns like an unstoppable flame in the back of his mind.


	5. Impulse

**It's been a while but wait no longer and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He tells himself that he's just making sure - that he'll definitely waste too much time thinking about it if he doesn't. Elliot is a few blocks from Olivia's before he decides to drive over to Jeffrey's and see if she's there. As he drives, he decides to rationalize what he's doing. So what if she is seeing him? There is no restriction on who she could date - even if it is a friend of his. Besides, it was his idea to introduce the two of them anyway at that party. On the other hand, she's his partner - his best friend. Jeffrey should know that she's, in a way, off limits.<p>

_What am I doing? _Elliot asks himself as he halts at a red light. For all he knows, they're probably not even seeing each other. He's experienced this before when they're hunting down a suspect. He's seen how many people have the same name in this huge city he calls home. He's probably just overreacting. However, something tells him to keep going in the direction of Jeffrey's brownstone. He forgot that he lived in a neighborhood where every house is the same. The only sign that tells Elliot to park in front of one particular house was the glimpse of his figure in the window.

_This is stupid, _he scolds while he walks up the steps. He hears Jeffrey's laugh and waits to hear one from a woman, he can recognize Olivia's laugh in a second, but he doesn't. Hesitantly, he rings the doorbell. It a matter of seconds, Jeffrey opens the door. Elliot expects him to be surprised but instead, Jeffrey smiles brightly - as if he's been expecting him. Typical for him, though. Jeffrey always loves visitors

"Hey, El! What's up?"

"Hey, Jeff. I was just wondering if you've talked to Olivia lately."

His eyebrows furrow, pretending to think about it for a moment, "Your partner?"

He nods.

A moment of panic washes over him. Jeffrey stares at Elliot, debating whether he should risk everything and tell him the truth or say he hasn't seen or talked to Olivia and save everything that he loves so much right now.

"This is a little weird, Elliot. Why didn't you call me and ask me?"

Elliot shrugs, "I was in the neighborhood."

Jeffrey exhales, "Well, no. I haven't talked to her. I haven't seen her since that night we went out. I'm surprised you haven't talked to her lately."

"I have. She's been acting different since that night. That's why I asked you."

Jeffrey nods again and decides to take a big risk. He thinks about it for a second then says, "Did you want to come in and talk about it? Maybe over a beer?"

He knows it's jeopardizing things. If Elliot finds even a single trace of Olivia, then everything he just told him would prove that he's lying. The very thought makes his heart speed up a little. He slips his hands in the pockets of his jeans so he won't fidget. Elliot can tell when people are lying - it's his job to. Jeffrey wishes that he could somehow take it back and work around the question. But then again, Elliot could probably figure that out too.

"No thanks. I gotta get home. I'll see you on Saturday?"

It hits him. He totally forgot about Saturday. But he nods and confirms that he'll see him then. Right as they say goodbye and Elliot turns around to return to his car, Jeffrey remembers something. He knows by mentioning this to Elliot he might fuck things up even more but this time, Elliot would find out anyway. The better thing to do is to mention it to Elliot beforehand so there aren't surprises but at the same time, what if he doesn't approve? They're all adults here; they all make their own decisions. He doesn't need Elliot's approval for anything. All he has to do is ask Olivia. So, Jeffrey returns back into his house and into his bedroom.

"I can't believe I lied to him," Jeffrey says as he slips his shirt over his head, "You're going to get me in a lot of trouble."

She smiles and laughs a little, "It was your idea to keep this a secret."

He climbs onto the bed and begins kissing Olivia's neck. His fingertips run along her curves.

"You're right," he says, beginning to become intoxicated by her seductive aroma. His hand moves down her stomach and in between her legs. She writhes when she feels his fingers tease her.

"I was so focused on you, I didn't think about anything else."

Her eyes close and her lips curl into a smile. Her smile disappears when she opens her mouth to release a moan while his fingers pleasure her. Olivia grabs the pillow overhead and squeezes. Her back arches a little while he increases his pace. Each time feels like the first time they've done this. Each time gets her anxious for what the rest of the night brings even if it is just general sex. Even though she loves every moment with Jeffrey, Olivia does crave the excitement of being out in public with him - risking the chance of getting caught by Elliot although that risk is very slim, it's still very possible. Olivia and Elliot's relationship has never been the one to have dark secrets and this secret triggers something in Olivia that she does and does not like.

After their wonderful sex and delicious wine, Jeffrey turns to Olivia, "I need a favor."

"Alright, what is it?" Olivia asks and holds out her empty wine glass.

Jeffrey takes the bottle of red wine and fills the crystal with the blood red liquid, "My friend is having a wedding this weekend and I don't have a date..." He trails off, hoping she would catch the rest.

Olivia nods without hesitancy, "Of course. But you sound unsure."

"Well," he sighs, then smiles softly, "Elliot will be there."

"Oh," she exhales and shifts uncomfortably. After sipping from her glass, she prepares to tell him no but the look on his face pushes her in the opposite direction. She can't say no to him. His gentle eyes and sweet smile captivate and control her. She smiles, then nods again, "I'm a big girl, I can handle Elliot."

Jeffrey smiles excitedly and tucks her hair behind her ear, "You are amazing," he says and leans in, kissing her softly.

Olivia only giggles into the kiss, leaning further in. She feels the kiss intensify and instantly knows where this is going - not that she minds at all. She sets down her wine on the nightstand and lets him on top of her. As her fingers run down his back and dig into his skin, she doesn't think about the consequences of the situation she's about to get into. She let her impulse and excitement decide for her.

However, it's the excitement of taking that risk that she loves so much.


End file.
